Redirected Life
by Tamuril Telrunye
Summary: Living is easy, being happy isnt. When a girl accidently zaps herself into another demention, she figures there isnt any possible way it could get worse, then again thats before she realizes she's trapped on top of the new ShinRa building with no way off.
1. XD

"Aeris, I know you don't know who I am, but I know who you are, and I figure that's enough… You see, I'm in trouble, big trouble, its not like I did anything wrong but…

People are still after me because of it…" I couldn't express my feelings or thought properly this way; I needed to start from the beginning.

Ok, my name is Rae and I'm seventeen years old, and in the words of a famous guardian…

This is my story…

Really it started out about a year ago, well that I know of anyways; that was at least when I first ended up here, you see I am, no scratch that, I was a normal everyday teenager.

Except for one insy thinsy fact…

My family.

My dad's side had always been a little strange, (down right bizarre was more like it) and my moms side, was to say the least prim, proper and well educated, so naturally when my mom lost her mind, my mom's family blamed it on my dad…

My childhood was a world of broken dreams and hollow promises, my father had been ruled an unfit parent, because of my mothers connections, and somehow no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get away from her madness.

For some reason, she seemed to have something against me, as if my existence was the very bane of hers. It took years for me to finally realize, that it wasn't my fault, whatever she blamed me for, I had no control over.

I was only eight when she lost her mind, it took me nearly ten years to get over the fact that she didn't really love me, what can I say, I needed attention as a child, all children do, in some form or another…

Try picking apart that mind fuck.

I spent the better half of my teenage years sleeping and trying to disappear, two things I was very good at, my grades dropped, my activity slouched, and I became you everyday teen, with a hint of bitterness on the side.

My life took a downward turn and all I wanted to do is slip away.

I contemplated suicide more then once, finally realizing that no matter how bad life could get, it just wasn't right to do such a thing. There had to be a reason for my existence, right?

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a very religious person, I don't even go to church, and quite frankly I never want to; but something, something had to give, why would we be here for no reason, and for that matter what gave us the ability to even contemplate are own existence.

The snake existed, hunting, killing and mating to its hearts content, and never did it wonder about how it came to be.

So what made us different?

Anyhow, back on subject I couldn't end a life I knew had barely begun.

So I resolved to keep going, despite the fact that things only got harder after that…

When I hit fourteen I met my best friend again.

You see, because of something my mother had done I couldn't see her for the longest time; let's not delve into that realm of unpleasantness.

I eventually found something that made me forget my depression, or rather I realized that it did, you see I had always love Final Fantasy.

Don't look at me like that, I have never been one to follow trends, I have loved FF since before I can remember, my older cousin had gotten me hooked from the beginning, way back in the eight bit days.

I remember fighting to free the princess from the evil clutches of Garland, and saving the world from certain destruction.

Hell, I idolized Thief, which I use to always name Umi Hinode, when my cousin asked why I named it such a wussy name I told him flat out, cause my thief was a GIRL despite the fact that it looked like a guy.

As time passed I grew up sorta, and matured sorta…

Anyways, I never grew out of the name; cause what my cousin didn't realize was that, hello MY ACTUAL NAME IN JAPANESE!

He never was the shiniest penny in the fountain…

I followed the FF games in a nearly religious fashion; it was the only thing that distracted me from myself.

My own thoughts had turned against me at that point, so I had nothing else.

My mind became sharper over the years, and I slowly slipped out of my funk, trying in vain to drag my bruised and broken mind out of the rut that it had created to save itself.

And even then, I clung to the games; each was a friend that would never betray me…

Or so I thought…

I was living my normal happy life, when, having finished my days homework I decided it was about time to get reacquainted with my FF7 characters.

I had been focusing on FF10-2 lately; I just got it for my b-day, (my friends rock) and listen to my IPod, (once more my friends ROCK!).

But the real dilemma presented itself in a whole new realm of decisions.

See I just got FF Advent children…

And I was absolutely dieing to watch it…

So, which one should I follow through with, to play or not to play that is the question.

I finally decide to let my TV decide, as I put the Advent children in the DVD player and flipped on my PS2.

Bad idea, I watched as my TV had something akin to a seizure and spazzed out on me, damn it I knew Blank would chose wrong.

What? My TV is named Blank so sue me.

I fling myself at the mighty tangle of power cords in an attempt to save one of the three things I valued most, in the end all I managed to do is get myself zapped, and I started to feel funky like I was only half here, dude this so wasn't cool.

I shook, in an attempt to rid myself of the fuzzy feeling and looked at my clock, 8:30?

Already? WTF! I was late, I had to get to my friends, and I promised to help her baby sit her twin brothers.

I grabbed all of my necessary equipment, which included a couple of sets of clothes should I decide to stay over for the weekend, and anything I could think of to keep me occupied.

I unfortunately missed my ride so I had to walk there, which wasn't much of a big deal really, but it was in the fricken dark, so I had to be careful.

I have taken some martial arts classes, so I wasn't worried about anyone trying to murder me or anything, but for some reason I couldn't shake the fuzzy feeling I got from that zap.

I was so out of it by the time I got near her house that I forgot to check before I crossed the street, another bad idea, as a car hurdled my direction and didn't bother to stop or even break.

But, that wasn't the thing that scared me the most, the thing that scared me was the fact that as the car rather then hitting me, it passed through me…

PASSED THROUGH ME!

I stared down at myself in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. This was most definitely NOT normal!

I started to fade away even as I watched.

What the hell?

Those were the last coherent thoughts I had before I faded out, ceasing to exist on that plain, and materializing into another.

According to something I've read about Einstein's theories, we are only beings of energy, and even though we die the energy never ceases to exist, it is only redirected to another place.

So apparently, according to his theory, I had apparently short circuited my personal energy and redirected my still living being in to another realm…

Of course I didn't know this at the time but, bare with me, I am still trying to soak up the truth.

Anyways, that's how I ended up in Midgar, of course I didn't know where I was at that point in time, all I knew was that I woke up in a strange city.


	2. Dot dot dot

It's interesting how often life see's fit to throw a wrench into the works, this time was not exception after all why would it be. Thus far in my life everything had done so much to screw me over, but then again what do you expect? Not everything was easy, that just wouldn't be any fun now would it?

So when I woke up that morning I certainly wasnt expecting to find myself TRAPPED on top of the newly rebuilt Shinra building.

I suppose the only reason I woke up that morning was because the sun was so damn bright...

I mean its not like I'm a vampire or anything, give me garlic any day but I just have a natural aversion to sunlight, years of living as a shadow will do that to you.

I rolled over in an attempt to get away from in, that action failing to work I curled up into a fetal position, what could I say? I'm a little slow to wake up, but at least I didn't come up punching like my cousin did (make a note to yourself to NEVER wake up my older cousin she has issues, not that I ever expect you to). It seemed to work, for awhile but for some reason I kept on getting cold air up my spine and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why I had not only left my curtains open but that I had also worn my cloths to bed, and apparently my shirt had decide to ride up in the cold morning air.

I wiggled a little trying to move my shirt back down without loosing precious body heat.

Wiggle Wiggle

Wiggle

Wiggle wiggle, THUD.

I groaned in pain as I tried in vain to keep myself from opening my eyes.

What the funk?

Where in the? Ok now I was really confused, and this definitely not my room. I now knew this for sure, and not because my bed was not that far above the floor. You see a little known fact about me is that I flail about in my sleep, I have bad nightmares product of my over active imagination, and thus my mattress and box spring rest on the ground.

The sun blinded me of course when I first opened my eyes, which always happens (even when there is no sun) or at least it does to me, but never mind that now. Apparently I had to find To-do, because you know what? I wasn't in Kansas anymore, and unfortunately my little red shoes were nowhere to be found, stock boy to isle five please, we need a restock of yellow brick roads.

Man, this is definitely not my room, unless of cores someone decide to remodel it like one of those weird shows, but then again I highly doubt they would remove my roof, widen my room by about 200 feet, add a random shack off to the side, complete with staircase and pointless helicopter pad. I do not own a helicopter nor have I ever, so you can see where I'm going with this, and as a mater of fact, I don't even own a helicopter licenses. Hell I wouldn't even want to try flying one, I have a fear of heights like you wouldn't believe, spiders sure, snakes fine, going down a ladder more then five feet in the air not on your life.

Something about my cousin swearing he would never drop me.

I stretched my cold stiff back as I stood, ok first I have to find out where I am, second I'll figure out how I got here.

The first look I took was at what I had fallen off of and boy am I telling you I should have just left that one alone. I am so glad I wiggled left rather then right, because honestly if I hadn't, my little tumble would have be a little tumble of epic proportions, we had to be like a zillion stories in the air at least.

I was going to throw up. Oh my god, oh fuzzy fluffels, oh my...

Well I did end up throwing up behind the nice little shed, (very convenient if you ask me) but I had unfortunately become so engrossed in my nausea that I hadn't noticed the loud, WHUMP WHUMP WHUMP of a copper blade until it was nearly to late to hide.

Why hide you ask? Well if you were on top of some random building for no discernable reason, when you were clearly NOT supposed to be there would you stand out in the open? I THINK NOT!

I somehow ended up in the shed, (apparently the door was on the side, do not ask me why) and I slipped in as easy as... Another hunk of junk, apparently this was a crap shed and boy was it full, I had to slither and shove to get the door closed.

And for one time in my life my luck works out in my favor and I find a nice gap to spy through.

Apparently the copper managed to land with no problem, because it engines started to slow. It was rather large for a helicopter, or at least it was to my knowledge, it could easily seat at least half a dozen people, it was black in color and shaped unlike any aircraft I had ever seen...

Well with an exception of those in anime and video games, I peered closer as they started to pile out of the copper. Familiar black suits, now where have I seen those before maybe Gaia? But wait a second that's ridiculous, cause that would mean I was in a video game, or movie and lets face it, that doesn't really happen.

Only in the wildest dreams of the craziest fan fiction writers. (Glare)

Eh he he he, anyways that was what I thought until I picked out a white suit amongst the black ones, and an all to familiar head of fire red gravity defying hair.

Ok.

I have to remember to breath.

It took all the will power in myself to keep myself from becoming a glomp happy at that moment, and I sobered up pretty quickly when I realized that they might very well be my fav. Characters but they were still the Turks. The Turks were Rufus's right hand men, ruthless, and cunning they were practically the James Bonds of this world, well except for the fact that they weren't afraid to torture some one for information and they would no doubt have a great deal of question pertaining to how I had end up on the top of the Shinra building.

Questions that not even I had the answers for... That so wouldn't turn out well.

I continue to watch them until the make it to the stairs on the far side of the building, at which point I plop down and let out a squeal.

They may be evil and ruthless, but that still doesn't change the fact that they're my fav. Characters, and I'm sitting on something, and by every right I should have hit myself, cause this shed is full of crap; of course I'm sitting on something.

I reach under myself and start to move stuff around, apparently they just chuck something in here when its no longer useful, cause there was so many odds and ends it wasnt even funny.

There was a couple of gas cans, a few broken rifles, tarps and all manners of stuff that had to do with helicopter and roof care, and then there were the odd things like, a rubber chicken, a ridiculously pink polka dotted dress and a pair of those gag sunglasses to mention a few.

Hmmmm, ok there is only one person who those could possibly belong to, and no I am not thinking Rude.

My stomach decides that it wants to protest it current state of emptiness. I'm pretty sure I have something in my bag, but that leads to another problem, what's in my bag wont last forever so what am I going to do about it?

I can't stay up here forever, unless I somehow learn to live without food, which would be a neat, trick, but not very likely to happen.

Though I do remember a water spout near wear I decided to through up...

Well it's a start damnit!

_**SCENE CHANGE CAUSE THEY WON'T LOAD MY DEVIDING LINES**_

So what do you think? Better? Worse?


	3. iGhost

I stretched my back as I sat there.

Where the hell was I going to go from here?

I was for all intents and purposes stuck on top of what appeared to be the new Shinra build, and the only apparent ways for me to get down were not very pleasant. Unless I was A. a closet masochist or B. suicidal, and regardless of how horrible my life had been, I saw no reason to end it here, nor did I have a love for blood and pain. I was far from either so I had to find an option C, there has to be and option C or at least I believe so, one of my many motto's (I find it impossible to live by just one) is that there is always another way.

When one door closes another door opens, HEY the glass is half full today! I must have eaten allot of sugar, because I'm being optimistic which is damn rare, happens when your manic depressive, higher highs and lower lows emotion wise anyways, I refuse to take medication for it, which is NOT healthy I tell you what. I honestly should, and I would but I have this damn phobia of anything that has to do with drugs, pharmaceutical or otherwise, hell try giving me a shot, I fuggin dare you!

I was currently huddled in the back of the shed reasoning with myself, and doing my usual weirdo babble.

"Some believe in destiny and some believe in fate, but I believe that happiness is something we create" I sung as I wiggled around in the back of the shed trying to dance to the music on my iPod. (1) That was another thing; if my iPod ran out of energy I would go nuts, so what the hell was I going to do? I was getting way to worried about this, I have to chill out and a solution will present itself with time, my only problem with that is that I may very well expire during that time.

All thoughts where brought to a halt as I heard a voice, and it was CLOSE.

"Man I am telling you! I heard a voice!"

"You been hitting that cactus juice again Reno?"(2) Said a more feminine voice.

"Damnit Elena, IM BEING SERIOS!" Said "Reno" wait, back that up for a minuet...OH SHIT I AM SO SCREWED, WHAT DO I DO? IM TO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVE THINGS TO DO PEOPLE THE ANNOY! I CANT DIE YET!

And as I silently panic I can hear them walk closer, and closer, it was just like some horror movie, your hiding from the axe murder in the closet and he's stalking closer and closer and you can hear his breathing as if he's right next to you.

Hell I could just hear the horror music now, the theme from Jason in fact. (3)

Looking around I try'd to find a place ANY place to hide, there has to be somewhere, I stand up and turn around and look at what I had to work with, not much and as I whip around to look at the other half of the shed I nearly have a heart attack.

CLANK ATANK, I had just knocked a rake over (4) great.

"See did you hear that Elena! THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE!" Reno shrieked, ooohhhhh now I have blackmail material, Reno shrieked like a little girl. A grin spread a crossed my face as I imagined the possibilities, it was there for maybe half a second before Elena's next comment whipped it away.

"Alright, I'll admit it, something is in there, Damn Reno what if it's another assassin?"

"Dude, I didn't even think of that" I heard a click, as if he'd just unbuttoned something, and then a slide of fabric, I knew that sound, and I hated it hell I hated anything to do with it, it was the click and slide of a gun holster. Id heard it before, several times before in fact, my friends father figure was a jail guard and he often took her the shooting range, they'd taken me once but I couldn't shoot worth beans, I was terrified of guns, I'm not sure why; probably a residual side affect of one of my families fiasco's but, I digress I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. (5)

And another as a second gun was pulled, OH FUCK THERE GONNA SHOOT ME!

I looked around, trying not to panic and run, which would do me no good. What to do, what to do, what to do?

I looked up and tried to pray, but considering how I was neither religious (6) nor very sure of what type of gods they had here on Gaia I just threw up something in general.

And stopped as I caught sight of something that made me smile, this little shed had a slanted roof, with rafters and there was continently one just above the door. It didn't take me long to get up there, thankfully cause no sooner did I climb up there then door to the shed opened, I had cleaned the shed up quiet a bit since Id been here, it had been a few hour since I forced my way in here and my spastic OCD had kicked in.

I had to bring some order to the chaos, or was it chaos to the order, or both Corder? Oaos?

What ever, must keep mind on task at hand! Don't want to get shot.

"What the hell?" Reno muttered as he searched around, please don't let them look up, please.

They searched around the shed for ten minuets, which is ridiculous because the shed was about the normal size of any shed, but they made sure to double check every corner, not to mention behind every pile of crap.

"That is so weird" Elena stated as they stood in the doorway a.k.a underneath me.

"I know I heard something, and you can say anything you want but you heard it to Elena"

"Come on Reno we didn't find anything, maybe it was just some random monster."

"And it just happened to escape a closed shed as we walked over to it?"

"Well what else could it has been? There isn't anyone in here and there's no other explanation, maybe we were both being paranoid."

"Nut ah, that cant be it I HEARD someone singing! How the hell do you explain that?" Reno then got a very serious look on his face, as if he'd just considered something, "Maybe it was something else Elena".

"Oh yeah? What do you think it was Reno, a ghost?"

The expression on his face didn't change, and apparently that only proved further that it had been exactly what Reno was thinking, my brain swam with the possibilities.

"Reno your going nuts, ghost don't exist and you know it!"

"Oh yeah? Then what about Sephiroth? What is he, a figment of the worlds collective imagination?"

An idea caught in my mind and I grinned this was going to be so much fun.

"I'm not saying that people can't come back from the dead, I'm just saying-

She only got half way through her little speech before I put my plan in motion, reaching up I pulled lightly on a small wire that hung a little ways up, it was connected to a rack of items and it moved them with every pull.

Elena screeched and clung to an equally startled Reno, stuttering "Its just the wind". Reaching a little to my left I grabbed a small piece of something and threw it at a couple of old paint cans, upsetting them and knocking the over at there feet, one of them rolled off into the back of the shed and knocked over a long handled cleaning brush, which in turn hit the stand of a huge rolling mirror and sent it rolling towards are two now petrified Turks. The mirror silently rolled towards them from the behind (they had been facing the door) and poor Elena caught sight of it and took flight, Reno hot on her heels, I tried to stifle laughter but failed miserably and promptly fell off the rafter landing on my ass on the ground.

That couldn't have gone better if id planned it, thank god for small blessings I'll probably be laughing about this for months, I hadn't even intended to use the mirror for anything, and god knows what it was in here for.

Well One problem down, I highly doubt those two will be exploring in here any time soon. Let us move on to the next one shall we? Like how to get off the building.

I spent the next couple of hours exploring the roof, running for the shed if I so much as heard a whisper of feet on the stairs that led to the main door.

Nothing I could think of was working, simply using the door, out of the question it closed and locked and required a key card to open, there wasnt any form of external stairway until several floors down, and I would die if I even thought of jumping that. But as I walked around the backside of the stairway/shed (they are right beside one another) voila a solution to my problem, a vent and it seemed to be big enough to fit me. It took me a good ten minuets to pry the damn thing off the wall, but it was well worth it, the vent was just large enough to allow me to climb down, and well segmented, giving me the relief of hand holds.

I would leave off exploring it until the Turks were gone, it wouldn't do to be heard scrambling around inside of there, they might think I was a spy, and that was a road I didn't want to travel.

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

(1) I have a really neat idea about a solar powered batter pack thingy, but they'll probably never do it, and its not like I can patent the idea, so I'm not gonna put any specifics in here but anyhow.

(2) If anyone can guess where I quote that one from they get a cookie, cause she is one of my fav. Characters and that line was priceless.

(3) No sooner do I write horror story then I, ME personally started to imagine the music from Jason, I started to freak out cause I was only person home and it was at NIGHT! To many horror movies and ghost hunters episodes if you ask me.

(4) Why there is a rake on top of a building is beyond me, however it IS a shed so it's not out of place completely!

(5) I really do have a phobia of guns, I kid you not. There damn UNNATURAL, swords I don't mind, knifes are the same, but guns are the weapon of a killer, they give you the power to kill with almost no effort and it isn't right, I can understand police carrying them since lawbreakers often have one of there own, but...shudder It just not right.

(6) Not really religious, I believe in a higher power, however I refuse to classify it by name, I believe in the general rules of morality, don't murder, don't steal, ect. And Karma, you will definitely reap what you sow, but aside from that I don't really care to be an ass about it.


	4. Because I can

I may have found a way out of the cold, but it wasn't a very good solution, considering the fact that the Turks never seemed to leave. Frustrating people I tell you, you think you've found something and then you get hit with a brick wall.

But I digress, I just needed to have patience after all it wasn't like I was going to starve to death, maybe die of mal-nutrition, but not starve, because like any sane teenager of the 21 century I had packed my sleep over survival kit.

What is a sleepover survival kit you ask? Well aren't you nosy? Shouldn't you know? After all, any half sane or half insane teenage girl for that matter had a certain set of necessities that she just had to drag with her like pads for one! Even if you know you wont need one, even when you know your well over such a time you have to drag such things along, because you never know when one of your friends forgets to and the inevitable happens, or try a flashlight for scary story telling or storms, usually doesn't happen but you never know. (1)

Well whatever, the kit differs for everyone, like say my friend Anna, she always (and I mean always) has a can of hair spray, or Sam who never ever forgets to put a sewing kit in hers (which is damn brilliant), for me however I have a list of things I never forget, in fact I formulated a check list for every type of situation imaginable, and I hand made a bag with pockets for everything I would need, it shaped like a messenger bag and it has awesome patches on it, the only thing that comes out while I'm not using is my clothes.(2)

Anyhow, I always carry junk food with me, be it Twinkies (which will survive a nuclear holocaust (3)), or candy bars which would explain my steady layer of pudge despite the fact that I have the metabolism of a shrew (4) and as I poke afor mentioned pudge I cant help but think about what I have in my pack, and I mentally check off my list.

A pair of scissors, the kind that are sharp enough to cut almost anything, but rounded at the tip so that you could carry them to school with you in your crayon box as a child. A sewing kit much like Sam's, but with a slight difference in color and appearance, a gag-gift given to me by her to remind me of the first time we met, and the hole in the back of my fav. Pair of pants because of it, jumping over fences in a rush in tight pants wasn't fun. A small flash light that I had conveniently blinded my best friend with on Christmas because it had at the time seemed a good idea (she had returned the favor at the exact same moment since we pulled them out of are stockings at the same time).

A small flute like instrument that was blue in color with three golden triangles on it, which I had paid an arm and a leg for (5), but for some reason it always kept me entertained. A large bottle of water, unopened as of yet. A knife, in case I ever have to cut something, a can of mace just in case (look I can rhyme ((Shut up sarcastic brain, or I'll poke you with a Q-tip)) a lighter that I had pilfered from my cousin in an effort to get him to stop smoking. A small set of fingernail clippers, a pair of tweezers for fighting the battle of the uni-brow wherever I went (you never know when they'll mount an attack), one of my all time fav. Books, a set of color pencils, a drawing book, a small notebook about the size of my palm, and a toad shaped coin purse with emergency money in it.

Not to mention the candy which I had stuffed anywhere that wasn't occupied, a few small bags of potato chips, my clothes and a half empty bottle of white out that I had in there for no reason what so ever. As well as my baby blankets tied a crossed the top, because I needed some sort of comfort item with me at all times.

Any ways, it was obviously going to be awhile before they left so I had plenty of time to waste, and waste I did, about three days of time spent trying to keep myself out of site and occupied. The Turks did frequent the roof more often then one would guess, and it wasn't just the four Turks either, it was ALL of the Turks from Elena's older sister (Who's name is Elmira, cruel parents) to the legendary Turk who seemed to be named... Smokie? Honestly I am not sure I want to know, for a legend he didn't seem to get much respect from his co-workers.

And just to clear it up for you I'll give your there names (6) the guys who's hair was red but in no way compared to Reno was in fact named Rod, surprisingly he and Reno where the head trouble makers of the group. Then there was a dark haired guy with the tattoo down his face named Sam, he reminded me of those guys at school you just left alone, unless you wanted to get your ass kicked.

Then came Maddie or Madison as Tseng called her, apparently she was on the crazy happy go lucky side, she often assisted Reno when he was in trouble, next was Brock and Jen, those two were inseparable, Brock was referred to as the rock for some odd reason couldn't fathom why, and Jen was an all around bitch as far as I could tell, apparently those two where supposed to be in love. Scythe was the small guy who was good with a sword and according to what I've seen he was very loyal to his partner Shuri, Shuri was an ever-present mother figure in the group, and her weapon of choice was a rather large Shuriken.

Finally there was James (who looked like a girl) and Nina they were the two youngest Turks, and that was pretty much all I could find out about them with out existing.

All and all they were a pretty tight nit group, relying on each other they seemed to be a pretty formidable group of individuals, that aside it was three days before they all managed to be called away for some random purpose, that of course included Rufus so I was as happy as a clam.

I popped the cover off the vent and scurried down that vent faster then you can say Shinra, screwdriver in hand, cause you never know, maybe I would encounter some monster dusty bunnies.

I hit the bottom of the vent about five feet down, not to terribly close to my objective but a monumental triumph for someone who's been hanging on a roof for three days. I pulled out a ball of red yarn that I had found in the uber shed and tide it to a protruding screw, no point in getting myself lost. I crawled a few feet to a four way split and decide to go strait, there were vent openings every once and awhile along it and not to far away I hit another and once more went strait then hit a two way split so I went left and after awhile I came to another corner this one had only a one way option. I crawled for awhile more before coming to a strait left split so I opted for another left and I crawled for awhile until I came to another four way split.

But unlike the others this one had this neat little red yarn running along the center of it... I HAD BEEN CRAWLING IN CIRCLES! Well squares but I digress, It didn't take a genius to notice that but I had been to confident in my brilliant plan to realize what id been doing, I was such and idiot sometimes. It didn't take me long to figure out that the entire ventilation system was a nothing more then a grid, there was three levels to it, and unfortunately none of them went any further down. Apparently the top of this building run on its own set of systems, I managed to find the utility closet and I kicked the vent off and jumped out, the closet itself was on the middle level of the grid.

Each grid was a separate level so apparently there was something about these levels that set them apart. I decided that a little exploration was in order, so I set out from the utility closet with a mission, the level I was on was apparently like some sort of loft, there was a door on either side of a large req room, with a balcony and bellow that was a even larger living room. I decided to inspect the rooms.

I paused for a second and held my breath, there it was again, an almost silent foot fall followed closely by another and another, had I miss counted the Turks? No they were all there, and then perhaps it was a guard or a maid? I had no idea who it could be and I didn't even have a clue which direction it was coming from, the living room was pitch black. I cautiously stepped back, closer to the vent I had come from, hoping that perhaps I could slip away before I was noticed? I took another slow step back and had a heart attack, because the back of my legs had hit something that clearly had not been there before.

Something wet touched my hand and I froze, time seemed to stop and whatever it was sledded up and down my hand and wrist as if inspecting it. Then the weirdest thing happened, a furry thing the size of a basket ball rubbed itself on my hand and I nearly bolted, it took a great deal of self control (something I didn't know I had) to keep me in place, and even then I fell on my rump. This time the furry thing decide to rubbed its head (because that's the only thing I could guess it to be) against my chest letting out the slightest of a... Purr?

I took me a little bit to see this "cat" properly.

I am damn glad I'm such a cat person, because this things size put a tiger to shame. I sat the for well over half an hour petting my new found friend and counting my blessings, this "cat" was at least 4 feet tall and the only thing I could make out in this lighting was her eyes, bright green, Mako green.

"Well kitty, I am damn glad you like me." An agreeing purr met my ears, and I grinned, I've had several cats in my life so I know how to treat em. After about half an hour of scratching, and petting my oversized friend was finally satisfied, and I managed to find out what her name was as well, apparently she wasnt just a guard cat. It was on her collar that I found deep in her luxurious fur and just as dark, gold letters (I think the were real gold) proclaimed her to be Narknon, strange name but who was I to protest?

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

(1) Is damn true!

(2) I really do carry a pack like that with me anywhere, call me paranoid but it has saved me so much trouble.

(3) If you've every seen family guy you'll know that is true, Twinkies and cock roach's my friends, sad but true.

(4) Shrews have a high metabolic rate and so must feed almost constantly when not sleeping. Which basically means if she don't eat she wastes away, (I actually have a friend like this, poor thing gets hungry all the time, not to mention that she has blood sugar problems because of it)

(5) I actually have one, I can really play the Zelda tunes and its so cool.

(6) For those of you who have no idea whom I may be talking about, http://en. they never explain what happens to them, so I'm putting them in my story.

(7) Im naming them from the list on the web site I gave you a link to, apparently they dont really have names.

(8)Honest to god I thought he was a girl the first time I looked at his pick.


	5. I LIVE!

A/N: Ok it was really weird, but the other day apparently had a seizure or something cause I got four or five messages that said chapter 4 was up, which is weird cause chapter 4 had been up for awhile…. SO I haven't got a clue, but whatever, sorry if you were disappointed.

I spent a good two or more hours sneaking about exploring the place, and let me tell you it was nice.

And not just nice, oh no it was _NICE, _built for luxury and comfort it was basically a three-story house, over fifty stories up…

It had two kitchens several bathrooms and far too many rooms to count, and from what I could tell they all lived here, it was no wonder that the Turks hadn't left the building all at once before now, apparently they lived here.

There was a room for every Turk, and Rufus had a whole FLOOR to himself, separate kitchen, office, room, guest room TWO bathrooms, WHY does a man need TWO bathrooms?

Man he was rich.

From what I could tell the second room was more a guest/cat room because that's what Narknon headed for as soon as I got to that floor.

And so began the next chapter in this bizarre tale on mine.

I was rather unsuccessful in my quest to find a way out the door leading down into the rest of the building was easy enough to pass the keycard only elevators however, not so much.

So for the last few weeks I have been living off the food in Rufus's kitchen, stealing what I can when I have the chance, and sleeping on a nice blue comforter that I had pilfered from one of the downstairs closets, occasionally when it was expressly cold outside I would hunker down into the vents themselves, and rarely I would steal inside when Rufus was conveniently absent for the night and cuddle with Narknon.

I had decided against going down there to sleep whilst anyone was there, and honestly it was no surprise considering the close call I had not to long ago.

**Flashback**

A midnight craving crept up on me unawares and now I was obeying my sudden hunger

I couldn't help the grin that slid in place as I inched down the staircase quietly, taking care to make no noise after all, I didn't want to be caught, god knows what the Turks would do if they manage to find out I was the reason there things went missing!

I tip toed towards the kitchen, hell bent on eating the left over fried rice from Rude's last escapade. The man may not be a good cook, but he could make fried rice like no one's business!

I took me awhile to find it, packed away behind the takeout boxes from last night, and this afternoons Chine's carryout.

I froze as I heard a sound, mother of all craps, this could not end well.

It didn't take me long to realize that the Bedroom door had just opened, and stumbling slowly out the door was none other then Rufus Shinra.

In nothing but his, ahem... Under garments...

He stumbled into the kitchen, intent on something of which I'm not   
quiet sure.

I slowly stepped away from the refrigerator and into what little shadows there where.

Apparently he must have been, half asleep cause he walked right past me without a second glance.

He rummaged around in the refrigerator, much as I had grabbed something and left without even noticing me, stumble back into his room and shut the door.

This is the last time I let my guard down and linger in this kitchen.

Though, to tell you the truth it wasnt a bad view.

I went back to the refrigerator intent on getting what I'd come here for and disappearing for another day.

No way.

You have got to be kidding me!

That bastard, he nicked my fried rice damn it!

**End Flashback**

This was really getting frustrating, for some reason the shed had become my safe haven, no one had come here since the little episode with Reno and Elena.

Pretty soon here however I wouldn't be able to sleep outside, considering that winter was clearly on its way.

Narknon and I had hit it off pretty well, and from what I could tell that was a damn good thing; apparently she was some type of guard cat or something.

Go figure.

I blew warm air into my hands to try and give them some more warmth and curled back into a ball, I don't think I had gotten a wink of sleep tonight, it was so frigged that I couldn't feel my toes! Hell I'm shivering so bad that its keeping me awake, which in retrospect is probably a good thing because usually when your body temp becomes to low you fall asleep… And don't wake up.

'Then again I could always snuggle in with Narknon', a voice in my head said 'Yeah, he left three days ago and you haven't taken advantage of it?' another said.

It WAS VERY tempting.

But I didn't know when Rufus would come back; he'd been gone for three days already.

But the voices in my head kept badgering, 'Come on you know you wanna' so I did.

I tied the blanket around me and walked out the shed door, only to be bombarded with a torrent of icy rainfall, I popped of the vent cover and scurried down into Rufus's section of the building dripping all the way.

I took me a good ten minuets to get down into the building as wet as I was, I'm only glad I didn't see fit to drag my stuff with me.

Oh god my stuff!

How the hell was I going to change into something dry now? I can't go to sleep like this, and I don't mean that figuratively I'm a really light sleeper, and as if my sensitivity to light was bad enough!

I took my brain all but to second to think of what I would do, and honestly its not that bad.

I squelched my way through the living room and into Rufus's bedroom heading towards his dresser; I had to open a few drawers before I found the object of my search.

Rufus Shinra's collection of neatly kept pristinely white dress shirts.

Now I don't know if anyone else has tried wearing a mans dress shirt, but let me tell you its very comfortable. And how would I know you ask? My dad used to work for an office, and it had a strict dress code, but when he got fired he had no use for them any more so I inherited the whole collection, Of course the had long since worn out but that didn't mean I wouldn't remember how good the smooth cloth felt against my skin.

I pulled on out and headed to a door on the other side of the room; pushing open the door open I stopped to appreciate the room beyond it.

The master bath…

Kicking the door shut I strolled over to the monster size bath tub and turned on the state of the art water faucet, apparently it was supposed to be able to tell the right temperature on its own.

Reminiscent of my childhood I flung my clothes away from my body not caring where they landed, taking time to set aside my pilfered dress shirt (Yes my as in Mine with a capitol M, I took it, its Mine, nough said XP) spinning a knob on the side I turned on the Jacuzzi jets and dived in.

And I lavished myself with care I hadn't ever, EVER known before. From special soaps for certain skin problems to shampoo and conditioner that made my hair so soft and manageable that it made me want to cry, Rufus's bathroom had everything and anything you could imagine.

I think I walked out a genetically altered person, because I have never looked or felt so good in my life.

In that time my clothes had managed to half dry and my underwear at least were dry enough to pass. I dropped the sodden blanket in the hamper and made my way towards the guest room, dropping my wet clothes in a heap just behind the door, I walked into the closet and curled up with my dearest companion.

Sleep time.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

I woke up to the sound of the safety being clicked off on a gun, and when I was finally coherent enough to look around I was greeted with the oh so wonderful sight of a shotgun to my head.

This had to be a bad dream, I'm going back to sleep thank you very much.

I snuggled down back into the blanket and was about half way back to dream land when it hit me.

No really the ass hole pistol whipped me, woke me up damn quick.

Fuck damn, what the hell… My eyes became dinner plate size as I realized this wasn't a dream.

Well this was awkward as hell, wearing Rufus's dress shirt and pretty much nothing else, in the closet of his guest room sleeping with his guard cat.

Run now, awkward later.

I did this funny little scurry thing and somehow got past Rufus and out into the living room on my hands and knees, I moved into a crouch and darted under the couch.

Not good.

H D H D H D H D H D H D H D T V

Well a lot less comments from me this time around, and honestly don't be surprised my computer caught a virus and I lost EVERYTHING! Thankfully Id sent this to myself as a back up, unfortunetly it wasn't completed when I sent it so I had to finish it from memory. Anyhoo, I have decide as far as the pairing goes its open session, the person who gets the most votes gets to be paired with the main character! Cause honestly I cant decide, and it can be any one you want it to be provided that it's a character from FF7 or maybe… Its pushing it but you could even fit in a KH2 character if you want to, XD that would be interesting to write!

Well let me know, and until then.

Ja Ne !


	6. Bad kitty

Can any of you out there say awkward?

I can! With a capitol A!

AKWARD!

Why you ask? Well lets see it could be because I am currently cuffed to a steel chair in a Shinra interrogation room in nothing but my pilfered shirt and my underwear, and just a hint for you guys my bra is MIA, I couldn't find it after I took my bath.

I shivered as I contemplated my current situation, what the hell should I do now?

They'd already put me through the wringer verbally, and now we where down to the waiting game.

How did this situation come to pass? You ask me, simple really.

FLASHBACK 

I dodged under the couch and looked around suspiciously, and that was about the time the Turks came bursting through the front door.

Looking all big and bad in there…. Nightclothes. I barely managed to stifle my giggles, the Turks in their business suits, terrifying.

Turks in pajama's… Not so much.

Elena was wearing a large flower nightgown, while Rude wore a full set of blue flannel pajamas, it was the net two that got me, Reno apparently slept in only his boxers and Tseng apparently favored Reno's style.

Let me tell you something, I have NEVER before now had a thing for Tseng he was to bossy for me, but the sight of that chest made me want to follow all his orders regardless of what they were.

He could order me into full site and I would march there happily.

You know what, now that I think about it Rufus isn't wearing much either, a pristine white wife beater and a pair of silk black boxers.

Hmm… You know what they all looked pretty yummy, not that that has anything to do with anything just… CRAP! Damn them DAMN THERE BISHINESS I SAY! They are DISTRACTING MY BRAIN!

Must focus!

" Sir?" Tseng said coolly

"There is an intruder in my quarters female, small, I don't know how she got here and I do not know how she managed to charm Narknon, but I want her caught and I want that to happen yesterday," Rufus said his voice gaining ice with every word " This may very well be the same spy that stole the information about the Reconstruction project".

The group of Turks split up, looking for me hi and low, but not low enough. There were a few close calls, but I pulled a Matilda on them and used the under edges of the couch to keep myself out of sight.

It was only by sheer fluke that they found me really, one minuet I was gloating under the couch, the next I was joined by and over joyed gigantic cat that seemed to think it was time I had a bath.

SO Narknon sandpapered my face for me (1).

"GOD CAT STOP ALREADY I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BUT GAWD!" Oh crap, I just blew my cover didn't I?

END FLASHBACK 

So… now I'm just kind of sitting here.

A few moments passed as we all became lost in thought, looking over I noticed something quiet strange, Reno was looking at me funny and I don't mean funny ha ha. I don't know if any one has every been mentally undressed but if you ever have you would know why I'm so on Edge, (ha ha Edge I made a funny) and as Reno sauntered over I could practically smell trouble.

"So did it hurt?" Reno asked trademark grin on his face.

"Did what hurt," I asked looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"When you fell from heaven"

If I hadn't been cuffed to a chair I would have fallen over.

Another few minuets of silence followed and as time dragged on I felt an insane urge to break into my own rendition of "that don't impress me much".

Some day we'll all look back at this and plow into a parked car.

"What is your name?" Elena said quietly.

Oh god there going to try the good cop bad cop routine! Did they know that it wouldn't work on someone who could see it coming I wonder?

Apparently Elena was good cop then, which doesn't really surprise me much I mean come on! Elena as the bad cop...

Wait no NOT GOOD, she would be a very SCARY bad cop I mean looks wise she wouldn't make the stereotypical bad-cop no, however I know what Blondie here is capable of!

"Its ok you know, you can trust us with the truth, just tell us who your boss is and how much he's paying you and are boss will double it!" Elena said.

And now I get to find out who bad cop is…

Uh oh not good.

"Or we could try to do this the hard way" Rude said pulling on his gloves and flexing his knuckles.

Oh crap, oh god, OH SWEET ZOMBIE JESUS ON A POGO STICK! I struggled with the metal handcuffs around my wrists and backed further into the chair, they wanted me to be intimidated and I am.

Very much so in fact.

In fact, if I had any clue what they wanted me to tell them I would be singing like a bird on a sunny spring day but as is, lets just say I'm at the shallow end of the pool.

"Aint got a clue what you're talking about!" I said, ok I have to remember the rules of interrogation that I learned from CSI (me no owny).

Rule number one show no fear.

Ok I've completely blown that one out of the water.

Rule number two, don't say anything until your lawyer arrives.

I neither have a lawyer nor do I think they'll let me call one, not to mention I've already open the hole in my head called a mouth, so that's out.

Rule number three, do not show weakness they can and will take advantage of it.

Well that one I can do, worst comes to worst I can pretend there my little sister and ignore them.

My stomach grumbled and I winced, what is this? Sabotage myself day?

Because I am seriously on a roll.

My stomach grumbled again, louder this time so loud in fact, I would be surprised if the hadn't heard it in Wutai.

Then something seriously bad happened.

Rufus got this look in his eyes, almost the kind of look your older sister gets when she realizes just how much you want something she has. You know, the look they get right before they taunt you with it, and he walked over to a conveniently placed table with a metal pitcher on it.

Picking up the pitcher he made a show of choosing a glass and slowly pouring himself a cup of what I could only guess was fruit juice, I could see that it wasn't water from its color and the smell that wafted in my direction told me that it was definitely

I glared at him.

"Oh, did you want some?" Rufus said with a smirk.

I glared harder.

"Well I must say how rude of me, a true host must always be willing to offer something to his guest," He smirked and put the glass to his lips taking a long drink, "Even if that guest is, uninvited".

Twitch, twitch.

He, as in that evil creature from the bowels of the scum from the bottom of the sea, is so DOING THAT ON PURPOSE!

I will not kill, I will not kill, I will not kill.

He picked up a the pitcher and poured himself another glass, "Just tell me what I want to know and you can have anything you want, money, power," He paused for a second and smiled icily" food."

" You know, it WOULD honestly help if I HAD A BLOODY CLUE AS TO WHAT YOU PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I said/screamed, they wanted me to spill information that was clear enough, however I had no clue as to what they wanted me to say.

I think this is a case of misplaced blame here; someone did something and now there saying it's my fault.

And the room went deathly quiet, so quiet in fact that my breathing sounded unusually loud,

And he stood there, his eyes closed; but I could tell something wasn't right he seemed controlled enough but if you looked a the hand holding the cup of juice was white knuckled, and he was definitely restraining himself.

He slowly set the cup down on the table; he crossed the room slowly, predatorily as if he was a panther closing in for the kill.

**THWACK**

I reeled back hitting my head on the interrogation chair, he hit me! Rufus Shinra just backhanded me a crossed the face!

He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes, his other hand grabbed my throat and pinned my head to the chair forcing me to look at him and nothing else.

" You had better pray you remember, or this is the last clue you'll ever get," He said coldly " I want my files back I don't care what it takes, and I don't care how you do it but get them back to me soon, or you WILL learn what true pain is".

D K D K D K D K D K D K D K D

A cats tongue has the consistency of sandpaper, don't believe me? Get a cat to lick you, you'll see.

Ok this chapter felt kinda forced to tell you the truth, I wanted to get it out for you guys though, I cant honestly tell if Rufus is being IC or OOC you don't really learn that much about him from the game, I mean all you see of him is his suave business shark side, you NEVER see him angry (makes me wonder if he does get angry), anyhoo that finished I wanted to ask if you guys wanted this to be a romance or just an adventure fic, she doesn't have to fall in love with no one, but if you want her to, wellllllllll it wouldn't be that hard.


	7. Invitation

Five days, five days in this chair without food or water, by all rights I should be dead; the human body usually can't go for four days without water, and yet here I was.

Half of me wished that I would just die, I didn't want to feel anymore pain but the other half of me would allow no such thing. 'Giving up would be quitting' it said, 'You've never given up before' and it was right, I had never given up completely.

I was a whiner, I complained, I grumbled and occasionally if I didn't get my way I threw a fit that could set a spoiled teen drama queen running.

But, as my best friends mother would say, I am a stubborn mule that doesn't know when to quit.

The very phrase she used when she was trying to explain to me why my best friends father and I didn't get along.

Just because he was an adult doesn't mean he wasn't immature, long story trust me you DON'T want to know, it still give me a head ach and I was there.

I jiggled my handcuffs and sighed, almost loose enough to slip my hand through almost…

Well damn it almost would have top be good enough, with a mighty yank my hand was free and I was moving forward towards the glass on the table, lurching for it as my jerky walk came to a halt.

I put the cup to my mouth and drank deep falling to the floor, it was Luke warm but it was juice, liquid and NEVER before had it tasted so sweet.

I was so busy drinking that I didn't notice the cell door opening.

"Oh my god, SOMEONE GET A MED KIT I THINK SHES BLEEDING TO DEATH," a feminine voice said, and hey! Look at that I'm covered in blood…

Whoa, I didn't know people had that much blood in them.

Wait…

Not a good thing, I AM bleeding to death!

I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET I HAVE PEOPLE TO MEET PLACES TO GO! HELL IM STILL A VIRGIN! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN! WELL MAYBE A NUN BUT HEY, THE LAST TIME I CHECKED I HAVENT SIGNED UP WITH A CONVENT!

The room started to get pretty fuzzy after that, and the room kind of faded into black.

I could still hear things, but nothing made sense.

"HOLY SEPHIROTH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GAIA HAPPENED!"

"_Well hello" a faint voice said, "Aren't you a little lost?"_

_Lost? Lost is an understatement, I mean here I am on GAIA trying my damndest not to DIE._

"_Aren't you just full of spirit" it said again soft and serene._

'_You have a way with understatement', I was rewarded with healthy chuckles from more then one set of vocal cords._

"_Definitely to full of spirit, Id have to say throw her back", a deeper voice said._

"_I think I'm going to have to agree with you Zack, she would be a handful", the soft voice said._

'_Awww, I'm not that bad'…'wait', I thought back to my recent activity's 'disregard my last statement'; I was rewarded with another set of chuckles._

"_Well I guess this is goodbye, for now anyways try not to get into to much trouble ok kid?" the deep voice said._

'_You remind me of my older brother'._

"_Good, because I pretty much am"._

'_What do you mean by that?'_

"_I would tell you but you're just about to wake-"_

Bolted upright smacked my head on something and promptly joined the land of sleep once again.

K H K H K H K H K H K H K H-2

I was somewhere between, that nice little realm again, the one that ended up with me nearly falling a gazillion stories to my DOOM the last time I enjoyed it, but that didn't mean I wouldn't indulge in it.

It feels so good to lie there, snuggled between soft sheets and even softer blankets not a complaint in the world.

Then the sun hits me.

My archenemy.

It lives to wake me up and ruin my day by starting it.

As my best friend always says, approach each day as if it were inflicted upon you, I groaned and rolled over tangling myself up in blankets and other as of yet unidentified objects.

"Hey Elena, get the boss I think she's waking up".

"Yeah right Reno, that's what you said the last five times" a softer feminine voice said.

"Yeah, but last time see only twitched this time she's rolled over" persisted the male voice.

"Reno that would mean she rolled over on all those cords that are keeping her alive, which also means her heart monitor thingy would have fallen of-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Oh god someone kill it!

"OH MY ANCIENTS, SHE DID ROLL OVER, QUICK RENO ROLL HER BACK OVER SHE MIGHT REOPEN HER STITCHS!"

Wuh? Say that again?

" I TOLD YOU ELENA!"

" IT DOESN'T MATTER! IF SHE REOPENS HER STITCHES SHE MIGHT NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN"

And everything faded out again; this time at least I wasn't heralded by mysterious voices with nothing better to do then torment my already aching head.

When I finally did wake up it wasn't as slow or as sweet as the first time, in fact in sharp contrast it was a great deal more… Shocking.

I felt pain everywhere; my back, my legs, but for some reason my arms hurt the most, I couldn't understand why, a pain wracked moan escaped my throat as I attempted to move in some way that might alleviate my horrible pain.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't move at all, I was strapped down.

Why is it that every time I wake up I find something just as unpleasant as the last time I woke up? Argh, It has to be my luck I've been cursed since I was born.

Because I am damn sure being strapped to table in a Shinra run facility was not a good thing, in fact I would have to say its panic worthy…

And naturally I would have but I have just recently noted that I'm not alone.

"Good morning miss, I'm afraid I don't know your name so please bear with me" Personally I believe Tseng is a lot more polite then the games make him out to be " I am afraid that due to the negligence of my men, I am forced to be the person to greet in such a state as you return to the realm of coherence".

Whoa, long sentence, big words .

"Um-" My voice cracked and couldn't hope to say anything without drinking something.

"Here let me assist you." Tseng said as he picked up a cup and pitcher, "I'm afraid you will not be able to do much for a long time yet miss".

What, wait, why?

"According to the doctors that the President so kindly procured for you, you have lost a rather large amount of blood, and that coupled with the weakness induced by your… Involuntary fast caused you to go into cardiac arrest".

Ok, so long sentence short I died.

" Thankfully, the President arrived quickly enough to insure your heart began beating again," I wonder how he can keep such a strait face all of the time, wait a second! How did he keep me alive exactly?

"He preformed CPR if you're curious." WAIT A DAMNED SECOND HE WHAT?

SO HELP ME GOD IF I GET MY HANDS ON THAT DAMN PERVERT HE IS A DEAD MAN!

The heart monitor went off like a siren.

"You seem upset, please calm down or I will be forced to use a sedative", that is soooooooo not fair! He can tell when I'm upset, but I might as well be trying to guess a walls emotions.

Ass hat. (1)

"As I was going to say before you started to become upset, the President would like to speak to you personally" Oh yippee! Can you feel the joy?

" He does not intend to harm you" Ok that was definitely better.

"He feels that you have suffered enough" DAMN STRAITS I HAVE! And there's the heart monitor again.

"Perhaps I should postpone this conversation until you are able to better deal with the emotional trauma, the doctors tell me that something as simple as a stress could have a very negative effect on your health".

Ya THINK?

"About your restraints" I was wondering when he would get to those.

"They are for your own safety, you unfortunately have a habit of thrashing about when you have nightmares," Tseng stated in a bored tone.

An awkward silence ensued as we look at each other, but thankfully the door opening broke it.

And who should walk in said door but the Billion-dollar man himself.

Rufus Shinra…

I wonder what his middle name is, wait they did things different here, I wonder if he even HAS a middle name! It probably something like Homer J. Simpson's middle name, after all of his searching and wondering he finally found out what is was…

Jay.

Oh yeah I can see it now Rufus Jay Shinra!

Wait, I should probably pay attention after all he is talking.

"And so it has occurred to me that you have, under unknown circumstances come to live and thrive in the top of the Neo Shinra building" I blinked, Why did that seem like a million years ago?

"So I have decided to extend to you this invatation; work for me, forsake all other employers and I will ensure you never go without anything you could ever dream of" Whoa big promises for someone so little as me.

"I am offering you a job." Wait a second, hold the phone; did Rufus Shinra just offer me a job as a Turk?

"You will be trained and instructed in whatever field we deem fit, it pays very well and it has a certain mount of benefits" Tseng continued.

"I know you will not be certain now so we are willing to give you sufficient time to think this over" Rufus finished.

Apparently this man did not know me at all, to become a Turk has always been my dream job I know weird right? I can't help it, I've just always idolized the Turks, when I was ten it was really bad because I would bring it with me to school.

When most children my age were dreaming of super hero's and princess I was dreaming of whipping out my weapon and blasting some monster before it could harm the Boss.

I had a fairly unusual childhood to say the least; I ALWAYS had to be the bad guy.

So it wasn't any surprise to me when I looked in my brain and out of my mouth popped the answer.

HELL YEAH!

D S D S D S D S D S D S

Xl Sorry to end it there, but I didn't have anything else at the moment, and I apologize for not updating in awhile but I got a new puppy and I have to find a full time job so I haven't got a lot of free time on my hands.

One of my friend's fav. Insults.


	8. Bleh

Suggested song for this chapter: Welcome to my life by simple plan, (1)

I ducked and wove to the left as a large fist planted itself in the padded wall behind me, trying to catch my breath as I circled around behind Tseng looking for an opening.

It had been a few weeks since my sudden outburst at the two and never had wished more that my answer had been more along the lines of 'Kiss my ass, do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars'.

From the moment I was strong enough to stand I had been enduring "training sessions" with my quite new friend, he called them training anyways I like to refer to them kindly as "TORTURE", that man is pure unadulterated evil.

He seems polite, but you know what its all just a ruse he uses his quite demeanor and polite nature so he can trick you into "Training" or "reading", its as if I am back at high school with one major exception.

WHAM!

I take a kick to the gut gracefully as I learn the fine art of flying across the room.

And the major differences is, drum roll please!

Teachers aren't aloud to hit students.

But you know what I aint in high school anymore.

I try to catch my breath as I lay on my back on the floor.

"Get up" Tseng says quietly "Get up or I will make you get up".

My mind flashes to the first week of Torture I endured at his hand.

Flash back 

"I will be your instructor" Tseng paused fro a second "Normally we do not take green brats even if they do have a flare of talent, being a Turk is an earned rank given only to those who are the best and brightest of Shinra; but you have more the just a flare of talent, and the President requested for you to become one of us. He believes you will be an asset to the Turks an asset to him, he is rarely wrong on such matters."

"Ummm do we have to start training so soon?" I asked hoping that my weakened state might get me off the hook.

Me lazy? Yup that's the word.

"Well no we do not HAVE to start your training so soon," He stopped for a moment and smiled, I blinked that man has a creepy smile, "We could just send you out on your mission half trained and you can die".

I fell back on my ass as a fist flew through the area that my head had just vacated.

"Good reflexes I see," I clutched at my heart, "That is definitely a plus."

End flashback 

And so went my first day of training, he would punch and I would fall/dodge to the best of my ability, mind you I did have some background in martial arts before this, and let me tell you it did me and my flabby little girl muscles no good as Tseng put it.

My second day was even worse I hurt because my muscles were sore and because I was covered in bruises, and honestly I couldn't tell you which was worse I did more falling then I did anything else that day.

During my third day I started to learn what Tseng called "dodging with your body", apparently there was a fine "Art" to dodging.

You could dodge all clumsily like I was, or you could learn to dodge listening to the way your muscles wanted to naturally go.

Not much of a forking difference if you ask me.

You know what my thoughts are on this nice little group of people?

They are fucking sadists.

But you know what? That isn't the worst part, that job is designated to the whole "You are not aloud to hit back" rule.

Anymore of this and I will seriously consider jumping off the top of this building, regardless of the consequences.

But on the other hand, you should see them trying to get me to do something outside of training.

**Flashback**

I stretch out on the couch and sigh as my stiff and hurting body relaxes, this was really the life sometimes however bitter sweet.

I pick up the lovely uber-mote and turn on the big screen flipping through the billions of channels I land on a movie that looks half interesting and veg for awhile before the other Turks come in from whatever they happen to do when there away.

"Move over tubby" Reno said moving toward the couch.

"Make me, pudge butt" I had recently found out how truly vain Reno is, and I am having more fun with it then should be legal.

"I DO NOT HAVE A PUDGY BU-"

"Please reframe from arguing, the President is trying to get some paper work completed" Tseng the ever present stick in the mud stated calmly, he just doesn't get it in fact none of the other Turks do, me and Reno were actually pretty good friends.

I'll admit it was kind of hard to get over the anime crush at first but…

Then you get to know him and your like, 'OMG WHAT A DORK'.

It's hard to have a crush on someone you see as a friend, or dare I say? Older brother, no lie he acts just like my older brother, I mean the only difference between them is the fact that Reno keeps hitting on me, and truth be told that's like a prerequisite.

He hits on ALL of the female Turks at least once a day, that has to be a lot of work considering all the dodging and running that's involved on Reno's part.

"Miss, would you come with me the President needs a cup of coffee but I lack the ability to use the coffee maker" So what I'm suppose to drop everything so I can help Tseng on my off time? Not gonna happen.

"Sorry I would love to but I have something really pressing to take care of" I stretched out further on the couch and got comfortable.

"Indeed" I never actually envisioned Tseng saying that.

"Oh come on your just being lazy," Elena piped in.

"No I'm not, I'm doing research," I grinned as that stopped them dead, Reno plopped down next to my legs and added "Yeah, real important research cant succeed without it".

"Indeed".

**End flashback**

I dodged another fist and rolled to the left, hmmm…

You know, he said I wasn't aloud to hit back but he failed to mention certain other alternatives. I grinned and dodged to the left again, poor fools they had yet to realize the consequences of not giving me very specific orders.

I rolled under his next punch and up I grabbed the front of his shirt and used my body weight to drag him down, shifting my feet I pushed up and used are momentum to through him over my head and into Rude and Reno.

I rolled to the left and up; ready to dodged whatever he might through at me next.

Tseng was already standing by that time and he wasn't very pleased.

" Ehehehe, I can explai-" I didn't even see his fist until it was to late to dodge and the impact sent the air from my lungs painfully and I dropped like a sack of bricks.

Tseng pointed at the door " Leave" The look in his eyes was borderline murderous but I detected a hint of, amusement? Maybe I couldn't tell through the scariness.

I slowly limped back to my room and collapsed on the bed.

It wasn't really a room, it was more like a cell all white and lifeless, it reminded me of a hospital.

I stared up at the white wall surrounding me and cringed, it was only temporary he said temporary like what?

Until they could trust me?

Until they were done training me?

Until the stars fell and Rufus gave up his company to sing cabaret? The mental image of Rufus Shinra in stockings and high heels sent me into a giggling fit.

"Nice to see you can keep yourself amused doll face" A voice from the door said.

"Nice to see you know a six letter word Reno" I quipped back; he knew first hand how twisted my imagination gets when I'm bored.

"Don't mope, the boss will give you a real room eventually." he said plopping down next to me "Here dinner" he handed me a tray and I looked at is skeptically, Reno was not the best cook in the world.

Rumor had it that the boss had considered once using him to poison a rival with his cooking but trashed the idea once it was discovered that his cooking wasn't even good enough to do that.

I kind of envy the guy.

"Oh don't look at it like that! I didn't cook this time, it was all Rude" Reno said.

"Good so I know I live to see Tseng rip my guts out, lovely"

"Oh yeah thanks by the way" Reno said a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Thanks for what?" I said skeptically.

"I won money off oh you, you know throwing Tseng" What?

"What do you mean won money?" I said quietly.

"Well, we all had a betting pool to see how long it would take you to hit back" He put simply "That was the idea behind the training actually, to see how long it took before you snapped".

So wait a second, I was supposed to fight back eventually?

" I can see your putting two and two together, every Turk goes through it" Reno said with a grin, " I think your like the only person to last more then a week".

"Peachy keen, so I'm like the stupidest Turk or something?"

" Nah don't look at it like that, you just have a lot more patience then the rest of us" I looked as Reno skeptically as I put a Spork(2) full of potato mush in my mouth.

" Really?"

"Really, the boss was real impressed and Tseng was saying how good you could be and stuff," Reno said a grin on his face.

"Ok Red whatever you say" He hated my nickname for him.

He pouted at me and glowered, before getting a smirk on his face again "So, what's your sign baby?"

Blink, blink " Do not enter" I stated calmly.

He pouted again "You know you want me".

"Sure Reno Like a hole in the head".

"Hey, what where you thinking when I walked in by the way," He asked.

"Rufus in cabaret" I said smirking as horror filled his face.

" You are a sick and twisted little person you know that!" Reno said color draining from his face.

" Hey its better then Rude in a tennis scort (3)"

"Oh god" Reno got up and walked to the door " think I'm going to be sick" He opened the door and walked out.

I think I could get used to this.

Just maybe.

D H D H D H D H D H D H D H

Well that be the next chapter for yeh. I am completely aware that I wrote that wrong, would it surprise people that I speak like that sometimes? Meh, anyhoo enjoy and I will try to post a drawing of my lovely main char. On my deviant art account soon, if you interested I put the address on my user page.

Just an idea I had, why not suggest the music I listened to while writing the chapter!

My computer is the weirdest ever, it kept on capitalizing Spork! Not that Spork's aren't the shit but…

This little mental image is dedicated to a good writer I have come a crossed recently named theshadowcat and her story which you can find here I ended up snorting coke all over the computer screen which led to me running around trying to get my nose to stop burning.

Till next time Ja Ne -waves-


	9. Bought Bloody time!

I shifted uncomfortably as I considered my situation.

I was in quiet the jam.

And as I looked a crossed the room I glared, giving the object of my hate a piercing look and looked away again quickly. I had been doing this for the better half of and hour, trying no doubt in vain to find a way to dodge this most unpleasant task.

What? You may ask is so horrible?

Simple really, it is the one trait that Reno and I share.

I couldn't cook to save my life.

And for that matter, not cooking saved lives that I guarantee.

I am dead serious.

Sauces lump at my touch, soups burn, baking cakes flatten as I walk by, and please reframe from asking about the incident with the thanksgiving turkey the pumpkin pie and my brothers eyebrows.

That is a dark day in my family's history.

We do not mention that day in polite company.

Usually, unless we have a point to prove, in which case being compared to it is a mortal insult.

My family, MY family who couldn't hope to cook never let me near the stove if the could help it, the best these people could ever hope for it a half burnt cheese pizza of the store bout variety.

But I couldn't back out on this, it was "Required" for every Turk to cook one at least once a month for the rest of the team, just like it was required for them to clean out the bathrooms once a week or insert chore here. They did their chores in cycles, which is nice because even Rufus has to clean out one of the bathrooms once in a long while, though from what I hear he usually bribes someone to do it for him.

You know what? It's interesting that they feel I should partake in their chores when they haven't even given me a room.

I would prefer the bathroom to this.

I really, really would.

Despite the fact that I run the risk of getting eaten by some monster hiding behind one of the toilette's, and you know what?

I had no clue that this was coming.

I just kind of took for granted that everything stayed relatively clean.

But I digress back to the subject at hand and how I was going to get out of this situation.

Hmmm….

I could actually try cooking, but that would cause the end of the world… Or something of equal magnitude.

Hmmm….

And as luck would have it Elena walked by at the particular moment I was intending to kidnap some one. So she was to become my victim of opportunity hmmm? Very well then.

I pounced, no not literally but I might as well have and it took me all of three seconds to convince her to assist me in my little… Endeavor.

And several minuets and a few cookbooks later we managed to make something that looked vaguely edible, but at my request we acquired a guinea pig, or rather we managed to lure Reno in for a nice little taste test.

But he was being difficult.

"Why would you want me to taste test something? It looks just fine to me." He paused for a moment " Unless you put something in it! DID YOU?"

" No Reno we did NOT, honestly you have no faith in us" Was it sad that I couldn't get through that whole sentence without smirking? " We simply want you to make sure that its edible".

He gave us both skeptical looks "Ok but any funny business and I'm telling Tseng!"

Cause you know, that's not at ALL juvenile, but whatever as long as he ate it and didn't die.

He grabbed the fork and I fidgeted.

He cut apiece free from the whole and brought it to his mouth, I cringed.

He put it in his mouth and….

SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER!

"OH MY GOD I"VE KILLED HIM" I dove for a glass and some water as Elena rushed over to his side and together we managed to pour enough water down his throat to keep him from passing out, but not before attracting the attention of every Turk and Rufus.

I suppose we should have tried a little harder when it came to muffling his screams of agony…

"WHAT exactly is going on here?" a VERY upset Tseng said giving us a look usually reserved for the scum on the bathroom walls.

It was about that precise moment that I realized the we as in I, Elena, and Reno were in a rather… Compromising position.

I straddled his upper torso pinning his arms to his sides and Elena was pinning his lower half …

VERY compromising position.

"Ummm I can explain-"

" Nothing to explain baby, I KNEW you wanted me!" Reno said as my expression began to mirror Tseng's.

"In your wet dreams Reno"

"Hey I do NOT have wet dreams!"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do to" I cannot believe he actually fell for that old trick!

" HEY THAT'S NOT FARE!" He said indignantly.

"All's fare in love, war and tomb robbery!" I got a few strange looks for that comment; too much Bakura I tell you, damn thief is not a good role model.

"There will be no getting into my proverbial pants"

"Proverbial?"

"Well considering the fact that I'm wearing shorts, you cant technically get 'into' my pants," I stopped there to catch my breath "unless you're wearing them of course."

"Ok then, can I get into your shorts?" said Reno with a smirk.

This man did not know when to quit, "No you can not get into my shorts either".

"How about your skirts then?" that made me stop short.

"Reno, in the unlikely event that I should willingly wear said skirt, you are completely welcome to try, provided of course you're the one wearing it," I grinned at him.

"Hey, your not playing fare!"

"I never said I did."

"I hate you," He said glaring daggers.

"Oh really" I hold up the plait of my deadly edibles.

One look at the plait and he was gone quicker then I have ever seen anyone pinned to the floor go. He was out and gone in five seconds flat, leaving a pile of disoriented Turks in his wake.

My butt hadn't even hit the floor before I was of after him; plate of poison in hand I chased him up and down the two stories aloud the Turks.

Rufus Shin Ra's office: Rufus's POV"

A Well-ordered office surrounded an immaculately dressed man, stacks of well ordered paper were set to the side signed and awaiting delivery to there destination. Another stack was set at the opposite end of the desk awaiting signature, expensive pens sat beside them polished surfaces gleaming in the soft warm glow of the expensive golden office lamp.

Order reigned here, in a well cared for much adored way; the very mood of the room exuded his presence this room was Rufus's domain, woe betide any who dared enter His domain.

And then a red headed man that ran screaming into the room shattered all semblance of order.

" OH GOD BOSS! YOU GOTTA SAVE ME!" Papers scattered, pens dropped to the floor and the lamp fell to the floor.

"Reno" Rufus hissed through clenched teeth only to be interrupted a moment later by a war cry from the doorway.

"WARGH, YOU"LL NOT HIDE FROM ME RENO!" Reno jumped a crossed the large desk tackling Rufus and dragging him behind the desk.

An in ran the very bane of his existence, the newest Turk recruit Umi Hinode plate of food in hand, "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CALIS REMARKS!" Reno grabbed a handful of pens and swung around the side of the desk, aiming carefully he fired them at the figure in the doorway missing by mere inches.

Umi dodged out of the way and jumped to the other side of the wall, just outside of the doorway. Filling a spoon she had in her hand she dropped and rolled flicking the food on the end of the spoon At Reno, hitting him in the forehead.

With a yell of furry Reno hurdled pens at her missing by inches.

"YOU'LL NEVER SURVIVE RED! GIVE UP WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!" Came a yell from the door.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" said Reno gathering more pens from a drawer.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" More food was thrown soon followed by pens, only to be repeated several more times.

And unfortunately as the not so deadly battle raged on a silent but deadly force gathered in upon its self, fueled by rage, wrapped in annoyance the only thing keeping this force from unleashing its deadly furry was the control and indifference that had been instilled in said man since birth.

But even its strength failed in the face of the onslaught of office supplies and food, perhaps it could have held if he had not seen his favorite pen hurled against the wall so violently that it shattered, perhaps if he had not been hit in the chest with a glob of what looked like acidic food, he might not have reacted so violently.

But perhaps is not a certainty.

I myself believe that Rufus Shinra keeps far too much bottled up, and everyone knows that when someone bottles up their feelings they have a tendency to…. Exploded.

Violently.

And Rufus has been suppressing quite a bit for a very long time…

In my opinion he REALLY needs a woman… Or a man, whatever works for him.

With an ill contained snarl he was on his feet with Reno's shirt in his grasp dragging him along as he headed towards the door hell bent on beating Umi into submission.

Normal POV

I took one look at Rufus and I was gone.

He was PISSED! I know that we trashed his office but the look he is giving me says one thing, DEATH!

He is blood thirsty, and his blood lust did not stop at Reno's.

I had a feeling that I was on the menu, and I do not want to be.

Hmmm…let see, I could stand here and be Rufus fodder or I could run for my life.

NO CONTEST! RUN SKINNY LEGS! RUN!

And I was gone and down the hall before he reached the door to his office, but I had a feeling that I was in trouble regardless of how far I ran, and I ran Rufus stalking after me dragging Reno the entire way.

I finally ended up hiding in Rude's room under his bed…

Of course he wasn't aware of that but I digress, its not exactly as if I could find him or anything which is the reason I was in his room when he walked in with nothing on but a towel and a smile, minus the smile.

By the way did I mention that I the mirror in his room was positioned just so, and that I could see everything? That was one of the reasons I picked his room to hide in, did I also mention that Rude has a VERY nice chest? It must be a result of being a martial artist.

Did I also mention that I have never before seen a man naked? Cause you know what, Rude just dropped his towel. I slapped my hand over my face and prayed that no one would find me cause I don't think I will be able to talk sense for quite a while.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Well thar yeh go, I was going to make it longer but unfortunately my plot bunnies died of starvation. Hopefully they will show up again sometime soon. As far as putting romance in here goes, I have decide to go for it, however I cant decide on whom I want the main character and other characters to end up with so I say let there be a poll and voting begins now!


	10. Crime and Punishement

I crossed my arms and huffed in exasperation, the first chance I got Rufus was going to die.

"So how does that make you feel?" Said a crisp voice from the other side of the desk.

Rufus had indeed been cruel in his retribution for the destruction of his office, swiftly enacting a cruel punishment for both Reno and myself.

"I still say that Reno got off lightly" I reiterated for the millionth time turning my head to the side like a dejected teenager, I could see I was getting to him and I grinned slightly.

"Yes, yes you've said that before, but how does that make you FEEL?" The therapist said again trying to break the long cycle of words that lead into the same damn sentence.

"Reno still got off damn lightly!" And indeed he had.

FLASHBACK

"Reno, you are to have a month of bathroom duty," Reno grumbled at Rufus in reply.

"Oh come on boss! We were only having fun!" I protested grinning, "It's not like we did any harm… Well any harm to you anyways, I daresay your strangling us didn't help".

"But it did make him feel better" Reno pointed out cheerfully, "That was quite the picture wasn't it? I don't think I have ever seen the boss lose control."

"Eh he he, I have a knack don't I?" I scratched the back of my head with a grin.

"Yes you do, which is why I am sending you to a therapist" Rufus said with a strait face, I could see the unholy glee in his eyes "For a month."

"WHAT? WHY?" I shrieked.

"Because I have had all of my Turks meet a therapist to gage them for potential problems" At this he paused before going on "I believe in maintaining the mental health of my men".

"But you KNOW I don't have any problems!" I said trying to keep a strait face all, calling myself a liar the entire time.

"No as a matter of fact, I do not" With this a smirk graced his face "In fact; I would wager that you are the most unbalance member of the Turks."

Reno burst into laughter and I glared at him, attempting to make him burst into flames. Reno will get his, mark my words.

ENDFLASHBACK

"Yes, yes, HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?" a timer beeped and I grinned my hour in hell for the week is up.

"Well I guess that's me, gotta go love real important meeting with the boss" I jumped from my chair and leapt out the door, pouncing down the front stairs of his office building drawing stares the whole way.

I stopped just outside and looked around curiously, Reno had dropped me off in his car, but according to him I was on my own for a ride back…. I wonder if he realizes that I didn't know HOW to get back to the Shinra building. Eh no matter, all I have to do is keep heading towards the big building with SHINRA on it, and I have a great sense of direction so I should be good right?

Right.

It didn't take me half an hour to get lost, and asking directions didn't do me much good every time I asked someone they would give me one of three looks and walk away, those three being pity, horror, or disgust. Isn't that just grand, come on people I'm not a crazed scientist or power hungry mad man I just need directions damn it.

I wandered down a few alleys and streets trying to retrace my steps, but nothing ever looks the same when you look at it backwards.

I fingered my lucky materia and walked a few paces to my left, looking at what they had to offer in its windows. Apparently it was a weapons and materia shop, no surprise there since the display in the window was of a sword equipped with three different types of materia, red, and yellow which I think off the top of my head was summoning, and affect…

I could use some more materia, and some things to equip it with and I did have some money that id won off the others over bets. What can I say, I'm good at winning.

An hour latter and I was as happy as a clam wearing twin wrist guards and several other pieces of leather that were designated "Materia holsters" they were discreet and comfortable holding enough slots to satisfy me any day of the week with room to spare. I had also picked up a pair of sturdy fingerless gloves to protect my knuckles, Tseng was teaching me to fight with my fists I would need something to protect them.

Walking out of the shop I looked up and caught sight of my mission objective, the new Shinra building " And no one will tell me how to get to you" I said allowed glowering at the city that lay between myself and the building.

"You know, if you talk to yourself people are going to think your crazy" Said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned to look at the speaker and was caught by surprise, with black hair gray eyes there was nothing remarkable about this girls looks, but looks are often deceiving particularly when it comes to this trick young material thieving ninja….

What? Did I give it away? Yuffie isn't exactly easy to forget, being one of the coolest characters in all creation and all… No I'm not fan girling, why do you ask?

"Hello, do I know you?" I figured that I might as well start off politely enough.

"Yuffie Kisaragi at your service" She said with a mock bow.

"Do you think you could tell me how to get there", I gestured at the Shinra building in the distance.

Yuffie made a faced and looked at me with some measure of distrust, "Why would you want to go there? Nothing but weirdo's freaks and scientist the lot of them."

I twitched and sighed, "Because unfortunately I am a weirdo".

Yuffie took a step back and looked me up and down, "No way! What do you do, baby sit?"

"You could say that."

"No way, who do you baby sit?" She said, totally buying into it.

"He's tall, blond, and has the heart and soul of a monster"

"You baby sit Rufus? Rufus _Shinra_? You're a Turk?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, aint that the weirdest shit?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You have no idea," She said shaking her head," What your name?"

"Umi, Umi Hinode at your service" I said mimicking her bow, she grinned at this and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Anyhoo, I can show you the way but you gotta do something for me."

I looked at her skeptically, "Ok I'll bite, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me about being a Turk, what's it like?"

"Interested in joining the dark side?" I said grinning.

"NO, I am just curios is all" Yuffie said in a rush as I grinned "OH I see, you said that just to ruffle my feathers, well I got your number now girly."

"Ok shoot, what do you what to know?"

- -

So that's that, nother chapter and OH NOES, I live. Hopefully I can post more often now so until the next time.

Ja ne


	11. Enter Yuffie

*Whistles* 89 reviews thus far... And 5660 hits total... Not bad, for my first FF7 fic.

Disclaimer: I'm a collage student and I don't have a dime to my name. But really, if you think I own anything other then the plot and my own delusional imaginings I am flattered.

Truly, but I never have claimed something that wasn't mine and I won't start here...

Aka- FF7 Is owned by Square Enix.... nuff said.

Oh, and I did hurl this at my beta reader, so if there is a problem not my fault.

*_* ^-^ . . .

The future is an ever flowing river, and each choice we make affects the next choice that will come whether intentional or not. Connected or distant, every choice we make affects the next. And, in reflection, our choices affect others much in the same way they do us. When I decided to go gallivanting about town with Yuffie, I didn't have any idea how deeply it would affect my future.

For the most part it was quite fun. Yuffie and I didn't do very much really… Or perhaps I should rephrase that, we didn't do anything very significant. But she did teach me how to use materia properly, on some poor man's hat…

Remember children, fire materia can be dangerous.

We bummed around a bit; she showed me the sights, and taught me how to get around in a city that ran most on trams and whatnot. Getting around by foot was probably the easiest way, but it was time consuming. The trains were fastest because they didn't need to stop for traffic, but they had limited stops. All and all it wasn't too different from getting around my home town of Seattle, no buses to speak of but everything worked out more or less.

At one point she and I ended up singing and dancing in front of some random shop for no particular reason, although I hold the opinion that the best part of that is the obvious annoyance we were causing the shop owners. And running from their version of police…

All in all, I would say it took us all day just to get to the front of the ShinRa building. I honestly have to say that I have never been happier to see that glass phallus in my life…

WHAT? So sue me, it looks like a giant… Fine, I won't go there. Honestly though, what is it with men and big buildings? Can't they just settle for something that's sturdy and—ok the innuendoes worsen not to mention way off track there.

Anyway, we finally ended up in front of the Shinra building, and let me tell you this from the git go: Reno may have told me to make it back on my own, but I was definitely not going to get back to my room on my own. Security wasn't that tight at the front door, although I can vouch that you would need an ID card to get into the elevator itself. Something that I had yet to be given, not to mention said elevator wouldn't go to certain floors unless you swiped said card.

Then you had to get off that elevator at a certain floor with curiously tight security, to get to the even more secure elevator that required a completely _different_ badge, then a finger print to open the elevator and a personnel code to get it moving.

Looks like I gonna have to wait on the front step for awhile. I should have just gotten a key to the backdoor or something, because unless I learned how to fly, I wasn't getting anywhere near the rest of the Turks, let alone Rufus.

" So…. Are you just gonna stare at the door like some forlorn puppy or are you going to go and do your job?" my dearest companion asked.

"That would be grand," I paused and smiled hopelessly "But I don't think I can even make it to the elevator." I plopped down on the ground and muttered darkly about a certain male's potential fate.

I suppose the most difficult part about my day would be the hours to come, in which I can envision myself amusing MYSELF in very weird and desperate ways…. I am neither patient nor polite and so I could only jump to the conclusion that I would be spending my time pretending to be some crazy on the street.

Which I could do, with great gusto.

"You know," Yuffie paused and gave me a look, "When I have a look like that on my face, Vincent usually hides anything with sticky or sharp potential."

"What is he, your keeper?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Yuffie giggled and raised her hand to cover her mouth 'Pretty much yeah. After the last time I screwed up something I wasn't even allowed to go outside on my own" She paused "As a matter of fact I'm still not aloud to be out by myself…. I kinda ditched Shelk at the materia shop near our house."

I stared, she stared back

"God I am sooooooooo bored." I said, loud enough to making her jump and changing the subject entirely.

An hour passed and we spent our time people watching…. By which I mean making crazy assumptions about the people who passed our resting place, giving us strange looks.

"SCREW THIS!"

I stood and stretched, nothing ventured nothing gained right? It couldn't kill me to at least try to get in, and if I failed I could just follow Yuffie home and mooch.

I trudged up the front steps with a weary sigh; Yuffie was hard to keep up with when you haven't had sugar for (I paused to count on my fingers) five days. Damn Rufus, he takes everything I love away from me.

Evil, conniving, cruel heartless WRETCH!

I slumped as I hit the top of the stairs. The front lobby stairs that is, I have yet to make it to the elevator. I am totally beat, and I'm gonna kill Reno-Brat when I have enough energy.... What? It takes a lot to murder some one.

Anyways, moving on, I make it half way past the front desk before I'm pounced on by the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am, can I HELP you?" She said, giving me a glare.

"No, go away" I grumbled at her as I walked by towards the elevator that leads to are floors.

The receptionist stood and looked at me coldly "You can't go up there ma'am, authorized personnel only."

"Trust me, I'm authorized"

"Not the last time I checked."

I turn to look at her and give a glare that would peel paint, "Yes I am, if you have a problem with it, talk to Reno." Then I cringed wrong thing to say.

The look she is giving me becomes condescending, as if I am some cretin she can't wait to get rid of, "I'm sorry but Reno's girlfriends are NOT authorized, no matter how important they think they are."

I stop cold... She did not just assume what I think she did.... I look at her and nearly gag, she IS serious. Then again I should have expected as much, I shake my head and try to through off the sheer weird of that suggestion, no offence to Reno, but I would rather date a raging chimera.

No seriously, I would rather date a slobbering rabies infested chimera. Not that Reno isn't attractive, but you have to wonder what he has; he is after all male slut numero uno.

"Uh, I am NOT one of his girlfriends, trust me."

"Really..." She gave me a look that told me that she wasn't gonna believe ANYTHING I had to say, she walked over to her desk and picked up a little yellow phone "Hello security? I have a woman who is proving to be a little too persistent, please send up a couple of men to deal with the problem."

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by men in security uniforms "Little lady, we are going to have to ask you to leave," one particularly large guy said.

"Um, let's try...no." I was in no mood to play games, and that blond witch has gotten on my last nerve.

The blowhard grabbed my arm and I decided to be polite for once "I am warning you, I AM a Turk and I will hurt you if you do not release me at ONCE."

The man chuckled, "If you're a Turk I'm a cat. Now chicka I am going to have to escort you ou-" He didn't know I'd punched him until he hit the ground. I am so TIRED of people today. Which is also when the rest of the guards decided to jump me, but that had little effect since I was nowhere near where I was ten seconds ago.

I used my smaller body size to my advantage, ducking under and around another guard only to kick him in the lower back. Using my momentum I followed him down, and rolled under my next victim, kicking high in the process. I caught him just right and he fell as I came up behind him, and did a neat flippy move that Tseng taught me a couple of days back. I landed behind another guard and used a pressure point move to knock him flat, temporarily paralyzing him.

I caught another guard behind his knees and hit him as he went down. Four down, three to go. I spin kicked another guard, knocking him down temporarily, and dodged to the left of the next. He was faster then his colleges so I had to keep ahead of him. I used my momentum to send me hurtling into the next guard, winding him and using a roll maneuver to get out of the way before the other guard's fist hit me.

I spun around on the ground and used my position to my advantage, using my arms I thrust both my legs forward and hit the last guard in the face. And down he went, but unfortunately the first guard was getting back up by this time.

I got into a fighting stance and waited, this fight was far from over.

"What, may I ask is going on here?" Said a voice that might as well belong to the bane of my existence.

"STAY BACK SIR!" The first guard said leaping in front of a sharply dressed Rufus Shinra, "SHE'S AN ASSASSIN!" Why he felt the need to scream this I will never know, but let's just say that if we hadn't had the attention of everyone in the room with are scuffle we did now.

"I am NOT an assassin," I stated calmly, trying to maintain a level voice; I wouldn't put it past Rufus to lock me up just to get on my nerves.

"HA," The guard pointed at me "That proves it, that is exactly what I would say if I were one."

Please tell me you are kidding.

"So prepare to be arrested, because you can't get away now, fiend." Did he really just say that? Oh my god, shoot me now please.

"I am not, nor have I EVER been an assassin," I glared at him and continued "I am a TURK! Turk as in Turkey as in that is my boss, and trust me if I wanted him dead he would be…. Though it really doesn't sound like a bad idea." I could hear chuckling somewhere behind Rufus caught a glimpse of red and that was the last straw. "RENO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I heard a yip as I pushed past the security guards and after Reno.

"HELP, SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" I raced after him and caught a glimpse of Rufus and Tseng, shaking their heads. Truly I couldn't imagine why.

I raced after him jumping over, and ducking under anything that happened to be in the way. Which included several other people, but who's paying attention? Apparently the security guards didn't know quite what to do, mores the pity.

I felt something catch on the back of my shirt and suddenly I was being held by the nap of my neck, Rude didn't do anything by halves "Perhaps you two should do this somewhere else?" He growled glasses on the edge of his nose.

Perhaps he was right, Reno could wait.

I turned to Reno and pulled out my level three glare, and smiled the sweetest most innocent smile I could manage "Ok Rude."

Reno stared at me in disbelief.

"I do know where he sleeps after all."


	12. WARK

IT !

Ok, so I just had to be a wee bit dramatic. But I digress, the long awaited chapter 12 to a story I origenally published YEARS ago. Daham. Go fig. And, and, and the story actually get DIRECTION. Say it isnt so!

OH! Yeah, no beta reader sooooo kinda rough. But better then it WAS, I shwear!

Either way, here yah go.

_**Chpt 12: War**_

I adjusted my glasses further up my nose as I traded stare for stare. My first mission, and they were sure I would fail. All before me had.

But I would not. Could not, because unlike the others (Who apparently had NO experiance with animals) I was an expert. True, I had was only experianced in the much water down version of what I was about to do, but I would not fail.

Gritting my teeth I moved forward, I consentraited on the black on black coat of my current target. I gulped and centered my mind on the present and the task at hand, presenting my fist to be sniffed despite our prior association.

What was my mission you ask? Why it would be giving Narknon a Bath.

The reason this was my first mission? Because none of the other Turks could or would succeed. Rufus was solely to blame for this, as a kitten he had centered Narknon's training on battle and fighting and defending her master. He failed to introduce his pet to baths early. At least if she had been introduced early they would have succeeded in accustoming her to water.

I am just glad that I was not present for Reno's... Unfortunet attempt at bathing afformentioned animal.

He tried to spray her with a hose. He was current secured in the infimiry, for some reason it slipped his mind that a TRAINED BATTLE CAT might attack him when threatend.

Crouching I scratched her under her chin, she leaned forward in to my hand wanting me to scratch hard as I usually did. I slowly moved back step by step leading her toward the large bathroom, my training shorts made strange swishing sounds as I moved. One step then another and another full step this time, and I held up a treat giving her furthur incentive distracting her from the closing door behind her and the fear seeping off of the wary Elena.  
My bare feet felt cold on the dark marble floor, and I pulled out another treat. Soon I was having her do tricks for them, simple tricks at first. Those you could have taught any dog, then more complicated. Eventually I had her doing more complicated, and then when she was finally in position I gave her the signal and she jumped.

Up, up, up and twisting in a backflip and down to land, percisely in the large bathtub that I had filled with water for this reason precisely. The look on her face was confused, and more then a little angry as I offered her several treats at once. But her greedy love for food won out over her disgust with water for the moment and I slipped into the tub myself.

Subtly applying special shampoo as she remained distracted with the praise, and food. The shampoo itself contained no added purfumes, or scents so it would not bother her sensitive nose. The bath water was warm, comfortably so, and the treats were her favorit.

I wanted everything about this experiance to be positive, a stark contrast to the normal experiances with water that she had. A full hour later and both she and I were curled up on the couch in the front room watching the Final Fantasy eqivelant of a soap opera.

This particular episode had me more then slightly irrate, and heckling the lead female charecter had become almost second nature as she tried (And failed) to win the object of her affections. She was doing it all wrong in my personal opinion. Not that I would be that into a blonde male bimbo with the mental capacity of a squirrel, but to each their own... Although I might just hurl the next time she uses the phrase 'Adonis'.

"Soap opera's, really?" came Reno's voice as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Someone ate the remote, and I dont know how to change the channel otherwise."

"Someone's being lazy, and just for future ref. Rufus hides the remote here." He flipped a side cushon over grabbing the black device and changing it to a horror flick.

"Oh yeah, cause we havent seen this one a million times."

"Its a classic."

"Its corny, I had the plot pegged from screen one." and so the conversation went for the next hour and half ending only when we slipped into a comfortable silence common amoung friends.

It kinda made me them. Well, the ones back home.

I missed Carol's rediculous laugh, and Anna's tendancy to mother me even when I didnt need it. I missed Melody's dirty sense of humor, and Harmony's tendency to spaz when her twin was being particularly crude.

I misse-

**WHACK!**

"HOLY CETRA! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed at Reno, rubbing the back of my abused skull.

"For thinking of someone else damnit."

"Oh? Someones the jealos type."

"Damn right I am. Your my friend, and when were doing shit you better be here, not thinking about someone else. You have to focus on MY awsome."

"And so modest too, its a wonder anyone befriends you."

"Che, your just jealos of my good looks, and charm."

"Oh yeah, because I dont get enough crap already."

He pinned me in a headlock, and I was reduced to punching him in the gut to get free. At some point Narknon leapt into the fray, attempting to free me from the horrible redheaded male. We ended up brawling acrossed the living room, knocking over furniture while both of us scrambled to come up ontop.

I slipped around, pinning him by twisting his arms behind him, five minuets later we could be found held up in our seperate niche's horrding ammo (Cushions) and waiting for the other to reveal themselves.

What started out as a battle ended up as a war, and damnit if I wasnt gonna come out on top.

"Skank!" he tossed a throw pillow my way, missing.

"Man whore!" Pelting him with one of my own, we'd long since regressed to name calling and neither of us had the will to be terribly origenal.

"Bitch!"

"Jigalo!" He pitched a pillow before I could duck, hitting me in the jaw.

"DO I HEAR SIZZLING OVER THERE? CAUSE I COULD SWEAR THAT WAS A BUUUUURRRRRNNNNN!" I said, popping back up and hitting Reno square in the head with his pervios missel.

"Mufermininsfusn." Was all I heard from his half of the room before a volly of pillows attacked. I ducked behind the couch, holding a seat cushion close. It was high time I put an end to this, and I knew just the way to do it. I waited, breath baited as he continued to toss both his ammo and his cover before taking action.

_**3**_

A cluster of throw pillows, one of Elena's additions to the room.

_**2**_

A brown battered seat cushion, one that was usually hidden on the much loved and abused chair.

_**1**_

Couch cushion, long and ackward to handle.

I leapt up from behind the couch, over the back of it ontop the bare spring cover using it like a spring board. I tucked and jumped, flipping over the coffee table onto the ground with a roll leaping on Reno and pinning his arms with my legs at the same time.

"WAH HA HA HA HA HA!" I crowed in victory as I proceeded to wallop him with a pillow, beating him into submission with my fluffy soft weapon. Reno wiggled trying in vain to get free, as I continued to beat him before I was suddenly lacking one pillow and noticing for the first time that we had a audience.

"Errrrrr, hello?"

"Are you finished beating Reno to death with a pillow?" Came an all too serios voice from behind me, and I turned fearing whom I knew was behind me but praying that he wasnt.

"Yes sir, I said, willing myself to shrink into the floor as ice blue eyes glared at me, Mr. Shinra sir."

"I should hope so, you are suppose to be elite soldiers. Not partying frat girls." Rufus Shinra said, voice just above artic chill.

"I-" started to say but stop and leapt towards him as I noted something behind him made to pounce. A black blur flew through the air, missing I and Rufus by a hair and slamming into Reno instead.

A very large battle cat now sat on his chest instead, purring in glory and cleaning Reno's face with her rasp like tongue.

"No-Sto- Oh cetra!" Reno grumbled.

"Nar, I said giggling, I stood up and pulled something from the front pocket of my new blue uniform. Treat!"

Narknon leapt from him like a shot, coming to a skidding halt in front of me while doing a beg pose.

Good girl, I said, scratching her behind the ears.

"Enough." Rufus said, glowering just a bit more. I am guessing that he didnt like being tackled to the ground. Mores the pity I guess.

I brushed myself off, hiding a grin as I did so. Said impish grin would only get me into deeper trouble. Tseng walked up behind Rufus with a scowl, and I had to spin around so they wouldnt see the downright evil grin I had on my face.

"Now that you two are finished, we have a mission for you. Tseng said, all business You as well Rude."

I swear I heard a grown from the doorway, before he came to join us. I turned back around composed, mission?

Your three are to investigate the area outside of Wutai, there have been sightings of 'Silver haired men'. You are to confirm or deny this. Tseng said, pulling out a file.

"Sir, may I ask why you are sending three of us?" Reno said, all grins. He had a point, usually it was a two man team.

"Because the rookie needs to have a REAL mission, and you work best with said rookie. Rufus said before adding, And Rude is our best baby sitter, he should keep you two out of too much trouble."

Promises, promises. Reno said, impish grin on his face matching my own.

This was going to be fun.

**End chapter 12**

**A/N: **I intend to revamp a couple of the old chapters, you know to just spiff them up a bit. So, any suggestions you might have would be welcome.

On a side note, I am also writing other things. But I should publish another chapter before another year passes, I promise.

**EDIT: **Fraggin Thing got rid of alot of my quotation marks! Argh I hate techinology sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13 Lucky Number

Chapter 13: Lucky number

* * *

Wutai...

Was not ANYTHING like I thought it would be.

Apparently, in the rush and hustle to leave Midgar behind back in the Weapon days, Wutai had become a very appealing location. More's the pity, because I was soooooooo looking forward to the peace. Although honestly it was better then the hustle and bustle of Edge.

I was a country girl to be honest. Not country country, I never raised live stock, but my home town did only have one stop light. No, I wasn't use to the rush rush and move along of the city, even if I'd lived in the suburbs after we moved.

Wutai on the other hand, held a sort of silent dignity. A sort of even if you are in a hurry, you don't look like you are because you have to retain your dignity sort of hurry. Not stuck up, but definitely prideful.

Nice people though, even if they cant seem to stand Reno's rambling... Or Rude's silence, for that matter. I on the other hand have been completely ignored, but I'm use to that so it didn't come as any big surprise.

No, the only surprise in our mission came when it started snowing.

I didn't even know it COULD snow in Wutai, the game never mentioned anything about it. But I suppose a real place, having REAL weather patterned made sense. I just never bothered to think about it before.

And when it snowed in Wutai, it snowed HARD.

We ended up hold up in the little inn, all expenses paid much to Reno's delight, and Rudes groan of disbelief. The only downside was the lack of rooms.

They only had one left by the time we arrived, and it was the honey moon suite. I kicked Reno to the floor claiming the bed for myself, before offering it to Rude because I knew he would benefit from it the most. He after all was here to baby sit us, and make sure we didn't screw up to badly. Man had to be some form of saint, to put up with us.

Either way, I ended up sleeping on a couch usurped from the common room downstairs, as Reno curled up in a few blankets on the floor, Rude snoring in the Queen size bed behind us.

I shivered on the couch, resenting the thin blankets and memory's that wouldn't stop bugging me. I turned on my side, facing the back of the couch before twisting back towards the fireplace and watching the smoldering embers.

Reno fidgeted and kicked, turning over with a snort before grumbling something.

I hated this. My mind was going a mile a minuet, and I had nothing to focus it on. Which leaves my mind open to suggestion, or worse memory.

I fidgeted again, before making a choice.

"Hey Reno?" I half hoped he was already asleep.

"Yeah?"

I moved my feet, kicking off some of the back cushions.

"Do you ever have trouble getting to sleep cause of memory's."

"Sometimes." A comfortable silence stretched between us, and I almost let go.

"You ever figure out how to make em stop?"

"A hot chick and a wild night?"

"Ha, ha. Your so funny. I would say I forgot to laugh, but then I would have to ignore the fake laugh that I just made. Which wouldn't make sense."

"Rambling again Freckles."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled over again, trying to snuggle deeper into the cushions. I really hated the cold. Well, bone biting cold anyways. Sometimes I would leave the window open on winter nights just to get fresh air. But this was the bad sort of cold.

I felt the weight of another blanket join my own and I turned to stare at Reno.

"You remind me of a kid I use to run with, back in the day. Would always pretend he wasn't cold, even is he was shivering up a storm."

I grinned back before grabbing his arm, and dragging him onto the couch.

"SILENCE!" I said snuggling into the pillow I was using.

"I knew yeh liked me."

"Not like that and you know it. Any funny business, and you get to sleep OUTSIDE." I said before smacking him in the face, "And WATCH your hands."

"Yes ma'am." He said, stealing the other half of the pillow and turning back towards the fire. It reminded me of my sister really, when it got really cold we would sleep back to back and share the covers.

I wonder what that meant really, my mind made the weirdest associations.

* * *

I was comfortably situated in the between of wake, and asleep when someone had the indecency to whip the covers off of me. I'd been ignoring someones poor attempts to wake me for awhile now, and I was less then pleased when said someone relieved me of my fluffy warmth. But that just meant I would steal it from whatever it was making a whole lot of heat next to me.

I hid my face, begging my sides to stop cramping. Damn cold air was the worst.

"Hu, clothes still on. Maybe theirs hope after all."

"Wu?" I said, glaring up at what could only be Rude.

"I said, what have you two been up to while I was sleeping?"

I turned to my side, noticing for the first time the shock of red hair situated next to me.

"Don't even think like that you pervert, AND RENO GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" I screamed, kicking him off the couch.

"Force of habit!" Reno said, not missing a moment as wiped drool from his chin.

"Oh you LIE, you lie through your face you pretty boy." I said, rolling off the couch and crawling towards the bathroom snagging my bag on the way.

"HEY! _HEY!_ I CALL THE BATHROOM!" He said, staggering to his feet.

"BULLSHIT!" I said, womping him in the stomach before bolting inside and locking the door. Never get between a girl and the bathroom. All bets go out the window, particularly if one is suspecting a certain event may be taking place.

"AUGH!" Was the only thing that escaped my mouth as I climbed back out of the shower, half an hour later. I needed to head to a convenience store... Which begs the question, did they HAVE convenience stores in Wutai?

They might, better confer on this with Rude, he would know. I donned a spare suit, grumbling as nothing seemed to fit right. I threw the door open, dragging my bag out with me as Reno pounced on the restroom like a dying man.

Drama Llama.

"Hey Rude, you know if there's a store anywhere around here?"

* * *

Half an hour later saw me trudging through the shin deep snow and grumbling about things in general.

"I would complain about how unfair my life is, but its sooooooo over done and clique." I said, trying in vain to locate the store that Rude swore was just around the corner. Corner my foot. Which corner was he thinking of?

A couple walking along gave me a dirty look as I passed by, and I could only image that they were glaring at the suit in general. Being a Turk suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea to me, but it was still pretty cool.

Note to self, try not to be so impulsive in the future. Not that I am regretting it, just that my brain has caught up with my suit so to speak. How was a Turk suppose to act anyways?

Like Tseng? I could image him as the black and white definition of Turk, picture included right there next to the fine print. But I also got the impression that he was a bit stif- I bounced off a wall half way through my brains tirade slipping on the cold concrete and smacking my head royally.

"Son of a-" I started out only to be interrupted by a more masculine voice

"What the hell."

"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head before looking up at the poor soul I'd attempted to run down. I say attempted because he seemed twenty feet tall and full of muscle.

"Ditto, you alright... Kid?" He seemed to be sincere, but as I gaped up at him I doubted it.

Silver hair tends to do that.

I was at a lose, but I knew I couldn't stay that way.

"Yeah, fine." I climbed to my feet thinking quick and brushing my butt off as I did, "Sorry about that..." I trailed off hoping he would take the hint.

"Kao, Kao Tsukishiro." He held a hand out to me, and I obliged by shaking it.

"Umi's the name, and I don't suppose theirs a convenience store round here?" I asked, uncertain. Might as well use this for all its worth. "I'm kinda new to the area."

"Yeah, rig-"

"Please, please do not say around the corner. My baby sitter said that thirty minuets ago, and I've looked around every corner between here and the hotel."

"I see. Poor sense of direction?"

"Only when in populated areas, otherwise I could get you anywhere."

"I see." He had the standard 'Is she for real?' look on his face, and I couldn't help but sympathize.

"I have one question."

"Oh? Please ask away."

"You terribly busy today?"

"No, why?"

"Good, your hired."

"Hired? I wasn't aware I was looking for work."

"Well isnt that just a damn shame. But your hired anyways!" I said, jumping up so I could loop an arm around his shoulders, "You my new friend, are going to show me around."

"I see."

"And, in return I will pay for dinner at your choice of restaurant!"

"My choice eh? So if I saaaaayyyy chose to go to the most expensive restaurant in town you wouldn't object?"

"No indeed I would not." I patted the credit card hidden in my left back pocket. Rufus really was to kind to leave it sitting out... Petty I know, but I still needed to get him back for a few things.

"Then its a date."

"If that's what you want pretty boy." I said, winking.

* * *

Tam: So, kinda short as far as chapters go. But better then nothing right? So the mysterious silver haired man appears! And isnt quiet what anyone thought he would be. Well, it cant be about Sephy-chun all the time. So, out of curiosity. Would you guys prefer legth over chapter posts, or the other way around? Let me know.

Till next time. Ja ne!


End file.
